Dex Stewart (A.R. World)
Dex Stewart is the original Dex Stewart's first incarnation from Kamen Rider DCD. History He is a man who fights the Crisis Empire as , able to become either , or . However, with Dai-Shocker appearing in his world, he finds himself outmatched by the new monsters while searching for his friend Joe the Haze. Natsumi Hikari convinces him that Tsukasa Kadoya is not the Destroyer of Worlds that he heard about. Though he eventually learns of Joe's fate, Kotaro is not saddened as his friend would be with him in spirit. When Tsukasa makes it back to Kotaro's world, he uses his Kamen Rider Black card to summon the other Kotaro (in person, and not as a manifestation). Kotaro and his counterpart battle side by side. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, appearing identical to his World of Black RX counterpart.]] In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, just as most other A.R. World riders, this Kotaro's existence is presumably ignored, and the original Kotaro Minami appears - although in his movie appearance, the original Kotaro was portrayed as identical to this version of the character. Forms BLACK RX BLACK RX is a photosynthetic warrior as well as the evolve form of BLACK, using the sun as his main energy source. His Sunriser has the two pieces of Kotaro's shattered Kingstone. His signature weapon is the Revolcane sword and can perform the RX Kick dropkick. Equipment *'Sunriser'-The Sunriser is BLACK RX's transformation belt that is actually the Kingstone. The Kingstone was split in half in response to BLACK's evolution, and allows for more powerful transformations. The belt design changes in response of BLACK RX's Form changing. *'Revolcane'-The Revolcane (リボルケイン, Riborukien) is BLACK RX's sword comes out from his Sunriser belt. It has a light saber-like mode that executes the Revolcrash thrust finishing attack, whete BLACK RX thrusts with the Revolcane, sending an unlimited surge of energy into the enemy. * Acrobatter- The Acrobatter is the revived version of BLACK's old motorcycle, the Battle Hopper. It is now capable of speaking coherent Japanese, and often has conversations with Kotaro. Whenever BLACK RX transforms into any of his two other forms, it does the same. * Ridron - High-speed car. Robo Rider Robo Rider is a form where BLACK RX 's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with black and yellow coloring and his Sunriser resembles a gearbox. During his duration as the "Prince of Sadness", both his strength and defense are enhanced. He is also unharmed by explosions or projectile weapons. The only downsides are that he moves slower than BLACK RX as well as possessing semi-robotic movement, slowing his reaction time. His weapon is the Vortech Shooter, an energy firing pistol. Equipment *'Vortech Shooter'- Robo Rider's signature weapon is the Vortech Shooter pistol that shoots a powerful energy blast that can destroy an enemy in one blow. According to material , this gun ranges limitless and never misses the target. * Roborizer- Acrobatter transforms into Roborizer when RX becomes Robo Rider. This form of Acrobatter has two blasters mounted at its rear. Bio Rider Bio Rider is a form where BLACK RX's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over and his Sunriser belt resembles a single Kingstone belt. During his duration as the "Prince of Anger", his speed is enhanced .He can also transform with the speed of up to 1000m into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process (gel form is invincible). His weapon is the unbreakable sword, Bio Blade. Equipment * Bio Blade-Bio Rider's signature weapon is the Bio Blade katana. Like the Revolcane, Bio Blade has also a light saber mode that can slash his enemy in one blow. * Mach Jabber- Acrobatter transforms into Mach Jabber when RX becomes Bio Rider. Rider Card Kamen Ride: Black RX: A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Black RX. Kamen Rider Diend first used the card in the World of Decade, summoning Agito alongside Super-1 and Agito to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. See Also *Kotaro Minami (A.R. World) - Kamen Rider Decade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:DCD Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Heroes Category:Bio Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Slasher Riders